


Human

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: One of the things he loved about her was her humanity...Drabble





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating again...so here's another drabble

One of the things he loved about her was her humanity. She was _so_ human. She was the most human human he’d met in a long time. She was kind; compassionate and curious. To him, she was the best that humanity could offer. Like any human, she could lose her temper easily, could sometimes be a little too quick to judge, but she held an open mind; the same, he knew, could not be said for everyone.

But he knew one day soon she’d be gone. And that was the thing he didn’t like about humanity: their lives were so fleeting.


End file.
